


Didn't Tell...

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: DADT, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never asked, Daniel never told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Tell...

He never found out who took the photos. Probably the same person who fished their way through his garbage bins looking for evidence. He doesn't know how they ended up on the desk in Kinsey's office or the utter glee on Kinsey's face when he discovered them. All he knows is the last time he saw Jack O'Neill in the SGC he was being led away in handcuffs.

He remembers the pained expression with which Hammond used to send him on his own merry way, the conflict behind saddened blue eyes. Sam was accepting enough, any anger she held towards him, towards the both of them was clearly hidden. Teal'c with the same sorrowful eyes as Hammond bowed his head in farewell. That evening he watched the sun set over Cheyenne Mountain in his rear view mirror as he tore down the highway.

The apartment he bought in Washington was very much like his old one but for the absence of a balcony. He secured a job teaching English as a second language, not that he needed the money, but to fill his time with one of the few things he remembers being good at – helping people. While explaining the concepts of freedom and liberties, Jack was stripped of rank and sentenced. 

The first time he went to visit, a cold heat gripped his heart. When Jack came to sit at their table sporting several bandaged fingers and a fresh cut to that exact same spot in his left eyebrow his heart ached, mind screaming out to touch. In hindsight he probably should have come up with something more meaningful then 'hey' but then going on that fraction of a spark in otherwise dull brown eyes it was probably just the thing.

The first time he left Jack, memorising his prison number – 08765, he never saw the first hit coming. The rest were a blur among the kicks from military issue boots and the intense pain coming from his broken arm. Jack never asked and Daniel never told him why he didn't visit again for 6 weeks, nor that he now signed in under a different name each time.

That first winter he realised Washington didn't get as cold as Colorado which was funny considering it was further north. His class 'graduated' and Jack received another black eye. A sense of limbo set in so he managed to get himself on a month long dig in Romania. Upon his return the snow had melted but inside he was still frozen.

Sneaking real coffee into Jack was the most thrilling thing he'd done since the SGC. Jack yelled at him at which time the word 'idiot' may or may not have been used, smiled, then drank his coffee. That night the ice within cracked a little.

It was raining the night Jack walked towards him, a free man. When Jack grabbed him, holding tighter than he could ever remember he couldn't help but bury his face in Jack's shoulder, breathing him in. Jack cried that night wrapped in his arms. Forever seemed that much brighter and Daniel's heart bled ice water.

That morning they watched the sun rise over the Washington monument. Daniel giggled.


End file.
